Cath, She Stands
by CNoel
Summary: Greed had been executing his plan to get in the Gate and get the Judgement Wheel, while at the same time, somehow becoming human. So, naturally, Tomix and Cath, Hero of the Lore, are having some problems.


**A/N: Hey, my peeps! I'm here with yet **_**another**_** story. Yeah, I know I probably should be updating my **_**already created**_** stories that you all love, but hey, that's not how I roll. I'm restless. Plus, I have no clue what's gonna happen in them. Yeah, that's what I get for not prewriting stories. You people egging my house. Not that my house has been egged by you people. But now that I've mentioned it, you're probably all gonna track me down for not updating and egg it. With dog turd. So I'll shut up now.**

**Just kidding. I will never shut up. So, the adventurer's name is obviously Cath, since no one in the game is named that. If you were wondering, it used to be my super fake name cause I was obsessed with the song. So that kinda explains the CNoel I guess, since Noel is my legit middle name and my legit name also starts with C oh god I'm so legit.**

**This prologue is not the beginning of the story, but you can probably tell. It's somewhere in the middle-ish. I haven't decided yet, cause at the moment I am writing this amazing A/N, this story isn't pre-written. All I have is this and, like, a few lines of the first chapter (Featuring the Greedling! SO CUTE). I want to write the rest before I post, but I'll probably get impatient with myself and post right now. Hence, this warning:**

**UPDATES WILL BE EXTREMELY RANDOM, LIKE MY OTHER STORIES.**

**So deal with it.**

**Also, I really couldn't think of a good title, so I just stuck the first three words of the song "Cath" in there. It will be like that until I think of something better, which I probably won't.**

_***sarcasm***_**Forgive Me.**_***sarcasm***_

**This will probably be OOC, so don't kill me, because if you do, there will be no more awesome in this world. Do you **_**want**_** to live in a world without awesome?**

**DO YOU?**

**I didn't think so.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Fanfiction. **_**FANfiction. FAN. I am a fan. This is fiction. Therefore, I do not own.**

**Cath, She Stands**

Prologue

_~~~~{_cath_}~~~~_

"Cath, we have to go back!"

"Riadne-"

"_We have to go back!"_ Sigh. Let's try this again. "Riadne-"

"Don't _Riadne _me!" Double sigh.

In case you didn't notice, this is a very bad situation. Like, on a scale of One to Cysero, this is Cysero-plus-Lim's-Experiments. And, as you can imagine, that is _BAD._

_Especially_ since Riadne was cutting off my circulation as I dragged her down the hall. And she was making weird, nervous-ish whimpering noises. And she had a weird constipated-like expression, which was, don't get me wrong, funny. But this was still a very, very Cysero-scale bad situation.

"_Listen,_ Riadne, he _ditched _us!" I whisper-yelled at her, "He obviously-"

"That sounded _awful!"_ she interrupted, "_Don't_ make him sound awful!"

Exasperated sigh. Who here is going to get the wrong impression of him? I don't see anyone particularly classy around here. "Look, all I'm trying to say here is that he _does not_ want to come with us, okay? We _can't _go back."

"But-"

"Don't ask me why, Riadne. You know why." That shut her up.

Despite my reasoning, and her newfound (short-lived) silence, she looked back, and then at me, eyes pleading. I wanted to go back too, and she knew. But how could I? How could we go back, when he pushed us away and ran? If _that _isn't a Don't-Try-And-Get-Me-Or-I-Will-Kick-Your-Ass Signal, I don't know what is. Sigh again. "We'll come back for him, okay? I promise." Hesitation. A glance back. _Please, please, please, please,_ is repeating over and over in my mind, _please let me get us out of here! _Finally, a sigh. But not mine this time. "Cath, he's our friend." It was a whisper, weak and pleading. A last resort, a genuine beg. "We can't just leave…" Great. Now she was using the If-We-Leave-Without-Him-We-Are-Bad-Bad-Friends Card on me. Sigh, sigh, and sigh. Man, I sigh too much...

I stopped, turned around, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Riadne, he pushed me away and _ran_ when we got him out. Who knows what he'll do if we go back, grab him, and drag him away? He'd scream, and then we'd all be locked up _again_, but SUPER-guarded instead of NOT-guarded. Got it?" I stared at her, hard, and she turned her head to look back. Damn, she was stubborn. I had to be firm. "We. Will. Come. Back. Okay? We'll come back and get him, I _promise._" I squeezed her shoulders, and she turned back to me, sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered, but different from the weak, pleading whisper that had dominated her moments ago. This was… I don't know. It was just a whisper. I nodded, knowing she could tell I wasn't lying. Turning back around, I grabbed her hand, and dragged her the hell out of there. And she was squeezing _so freakin tight, _cutting off the circulation to my fingers. Damn, she'd be the death of me. But she was worried, so I didn't say anything; I just winced and took it. Hell, I was worried, too. But God forbid _she_ finds out.

"Look, just don't think of him, okay?" I was hoping she'd try it and relax and loosen her _damn grip,_ but I looked back (in a manner that really hurt m neck), and she was giving me a How-The-Hell-Am-I-Supposed-To-Do-That Look. Well. She got me there. "Oh, I don't know. Think of Cysero acting stupid." That got me a half-smile. Good. Then, in a flash, it was gone. Bad. Neck crying for relief, I looked ahead. ChaosWeavers. Double bad.

Stopping suddenly, I shoved Riadne against the wall, flattening myself against it next to her. Thank God I had looked ahead when I did. If I didn't, it would be good-bye freedom and hell-o jail time.

"This is bad…" she whispered, squeezing my hand ever tighter. "So, so, bad…"

"Well, _yeah,_" I responded, "especially since you're _cutting off my circulation!_"

She winced at that one. "_Sorry,_" was the muttered response. Her grip loosened slightly, but not _nearly_ enough to bring relief. I sighed. Well, if I had to fight with pins and needles, okay. As long as she doesn't faint or run back to find him. And I felt kinda bad for snapping at her. But, still,_bad situation._ He can't know we busted out of prison ninja-style (not really), so they can't see us. There was no time for manners. Or anything, really. Except, of course, hiding.

"Cath," she whispered, "when is your _friend_ coming to help us?" _Friend._ Why snap at me with that word? It was a nice word. Friends are nice. _I_, personally, like the word. But two of our "friends" just betrayed us, causing this whole bad, bad situation. So, yeah, snap away, dear Riadne. I' m with you on this one. But still, I like to think of friends as a good thing. I still trust my friends. I _like_ trusting my friends, I like my _friends_. So don't_snap_ at me with a nice word. But how could I tell _her_ that?

"Soon," I lied, not wanting to worry her. Quite honestly, I had no idea when he was coming, _if_ he was coming. Yeah, sounds like a bad friend, a friend I couldn't trust, a "friend" snap-worthy, but if you get to know the guy, you'd understand. Maybe.

"_Cath_," she whispered, "_don't_ lie to me." Crap. How the hell did she _always_ know when I was lying? I sighed. Wow, it's like, Sigh-Palooza today. "I-I don't know, okay? I don't know." Oh, truth. How you sting. And make Riadne worry. Oh, no. "_YOU DON'T KNOW?"_ Thank goodness for whisper-yelling. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I'm sure he'll be here soon…" I feebly added. Very, _very_ feebly. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Who is it? Is it Lim? Science helps with this kind of stuff, right?" It wasn't Lim. "Is it Cysero? Oh, _please_ tell me it's not Cysero…" It was Cysero. "It's not Cysero." Her eyes widened. "You're lying. You asked _Cysero_ to get us out of here? Are you _insane?" _Yes. "No." She released my arm. Finally. "_Liar!" _she exclaimed. Oh. Well. I guess I _am _insane. No more doubts about _that._

Rubbing my numb fingers, I rolled my eyes. I glanced back at the ChaosWeavers, (who were, thank God, too stupid to even pay attention to their surroundings) hoping they had left. They hadn't. Damn. I looked back at Riadne, who looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Why, _why_, would you trust _Cysero_ to get us out of here?" I shrugged. Why _did_ I trust someone who I rated _bad situations_ with to get us out of a life-or-death situation? Damn, I am craaa-zy. She slapped her forehead against her palm. Quietly, thank God. "If he doesn't come in the next _five minutes, _Cath, _five minutes,_ I am going back and getting him." Oh, no you are _not. _"What? _No! Don't!_" Yeah, Cath. Don't sound desperate or anything… "_Yes, _I-"_am,_ she was going to say,but her reply was cut short, or, more accurately, never finished. Why? She started screaming. Not_words_ screaming, either. This was loud, _loud_ I'm-Being-Freaking-Attacked-So-Someone-Get-Your-Lazy-Ass-Over-Here-To-Help-Me Screaming.

Yikes.

**A/N: Whoo! Bad ending! Stupid ending! Ending that makes you wanna egg my house! (Unless, for some reason, you **_**liked**_** it) BFUIEBFUBCUSIBIDNI EDNNIG!**

***ahem***

**Idk where **_**that **_**came from.**

**Anyway.**

**Sorry about the crap ending. At least it wasn't: "**_**And then Cath woke up. The End."**_

**Amirite?**

**Of course I am.**

**So don't egg my house.**

**Plus, it **_**is **_**a very good story. But I didn't write it yet. (yeah, that makes sense)**

**I was hoping to make this longer, but oh well.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW OR RIADNE WILL CUT OFF THE CIRCULATION TO YOUR BRAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!**

**SO REVIEW NOW!**

**Buh-bye.**

**~CNoel**


End file.
